


#娜俊 月來殿秘密

by geulimja



Category: jaemren - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geulimja/pseuds/geulimja
Kudos: 8





	#娜俊 月來殿秘密

＊

宮裡最西面，有一個月來殿，唯一一條能通往那個殿的路上卻設置了很多陷阱。國君下令，誰都不能踏近月來殿半步，誰擅闖就要不就掉進陷阱自食其果，死不去就要被發配邊疆。

＊

一國之君年輕有為，去年在動盪期間才接下江山，施行仁政以民為本，把朝廷裡的貪腐行為打壓得無處滋長。待百姓寬容，對大臣嚴厲的作風深得盡守本份的忠臣們大力支持，倒是心中有鬼的禍國奸臣，不是被處刑就是被新王果斷銳志的手法嚇得不敢作亂。

霎時間，天下太平。

沒有人知道月來殿裡到底藏著什麼不為人知的秘密，因為新王近乎完美的行政受人拜服，沒人會貿然去議論這毫不起眼的西邊小殿。

也沒有人知道，原來君王的寢宮裡，貼著龍床的一面牆原來並不是牆，用力推開之後能通小路，從小路一直走，便能走到月來殿的殿後。那月來殿的背後也設了和君王寢宮一樣的牆門，一打開，才是走進月來殿的正門。

所以，就算能躲開陷阱，來到月來殿的門前，其實也只是一扇假門，門後只是一面厚牆。

＊

「皇后今日過得可好？」

推開月來殿的門，茉莉花茶溫熱的淡香便撲面而來。月來殿的主人正在讀書，瞧見有人來，便放下書卷，取下蓋在身上淡黃色的斗篷，秀麗可人的眉心因為來人的話而輕皺起來。

「誰要當你皇后！」  
少年站起身，滿身雪白的衣衫襯得人更純淨，殿裡通明泛黃的燭光映照著少年的臉龐。

是有嫦娥下凡之意境。

「行，正好今日左相也有暗示立后之事，那仁俊要讓我冊封別的女人為后？」

來人倒是一如既往用溫柔的語氣回應少年。他站在門口張開雙臂，等著少年慢慢走到他面前，然後撲進他懷裡，纖纖玉手明明捨不得捶打他胸膛，卻也裝模作樣地捶打起來。

「羅渽民你敢！」

「不敢，所以你要當皇后啊。」  
羅渽民收緊雙臂，把懷裡單薄的人抱緊。

抱起人往殿外走，小路的另一邊是西湖，西邊最靠近夜裡的月亮，少年最愛坐在湖邊喝茶撫琴看月光，於是他便命人建造月來殿送給少年。

一路上懷裡少年掙扎個不停，直至走到湖邊，羅渽民才把人放到石椅上，低頭對著少年笑得寵溺。

「都當上一國之君了，還這麼不懂體統！」

「那也只是在黃仁俊面前才不懂體統。」  
黃仁俊臉頰發盪，提手拉住羅渽民的手讓他坐下來。羅渽民乾脆整個人平躺在石椅上，頭枕在黃仁俊的腿上。

夜裡卸下國君的重擔，是和愛人好好相聚的光陰。脫下龍袍換回素白色衣裳，做回自己。羅渽民舉起雙手扣住黃仁俊的腦袋，把人拉下來和他接吻。

＊

起初，羅渽民並不是太子。

父皇兒子眾多，他是其中排位較後的皇子。羅渽民品性聰慧，冷靜寡言，母親只是新冊立沒多久的妃子便懷了他，本來也沒有要爭奪龍位的意思，卻還是被人處處逼害。

母親生前便囑咐他不要爭搶，必須保命，悄悄把他送出宮外住，讓他學懂在坊間生活，體驗宮外百姓的真實世界。

同時也讓他遇上黃仁俊。

黃仁俊當年是住在他鄰家的孩子，不算清貧也不是富裕。父親是個塾師，白天出門教學，回來給黃仁俊講書。最初羅渽民只站在屋門外聽，後來黃父發現了他，便讓他進屋裡聽。

兩人都愛讀書，又都聰明伶俐，終日一起玩耍學習，很快便投契起來。

然後在青春的年紀互生情愫，彼此默契地保守秘密，稱兄道弟倒也活得舒坦。

一直到有一天宮裡派人來把羅渽民接回去，黃仁俊在當刻才知道原來他是皇子。臨走之前羅渽民說等他回來。

＊

「進殿裡去。」  
羅渽民早已坐了起身，把黃仁俊一雙唇瓣吻到發軟。黃仁俊推開人才尋得機會說話，羅渽民聞言便輕笑著看他，二話不說伸手把黃仁俊橫抱起來，嚇得黃仁俊驚呼一聲，一雙小腿在衣衫裡掙扎不停，羅渽民沒管黃仁俊說放他下來自己走的要求，笑意更深加快腳步半跑向殿，黃仁俊自知沒法，怕摔倒只好抱住羅渽民的後頸不再反抗。

＊

月來殿很小，但黃仁俊一個人住就覺得不小了。初來的時候，很不習慣，要不是羅渽民每天有空就來，黃仁俊覺得自己像被關進牢房。但他又知道，若不是這樣，以後要見羅渽民一面實在太難。

當時皇子住在坊間的事在羅渽民被接回宮以後一下子傳遍整個鎮，村裡還流傳著皇子的繪像，畫得十分相似，以至於羅渽民再也不能輕易來訪這條村。

原來皇上早已有意要傳位于羅渽民，所以故意裝作毫無關心，連同羅渽民的母妃串通好把羅渽民送出去以保安全。

在分開一個月裡，黃仁俊失魂落魄，最初還會因為羅渽民沒對他坦白而生氣，後來想清楚又突然明白他的苦衷。牽腸掛肚，終於在分手一個月以後，羅渽民矇住半張臉來找黃仁俊。黃仁俊嚇得要死，拿住斬柴的斧頭瑟瑟發抖，以為遭遇強盜，幸好羅渽民及時摘了面紗，看著他呆在原地，取下他手中的斧頭。

他們走進屋裡說明一切，分開一個月後這久違一面，雖說男兒有淚不輕彈，卻令黃仁俊還是沒忍住哭，二話不說就答應了要跟羅渽民進宮，他實在不能再承受分別之苦。

＊

把黃仁俊輕放到床榻上，羅渽民去把門關上再走回榻前，已見黃仁俊坐起來要吹滅床邊蠟燭，羅渽民用手把他的嘴捂住然後輕輕把他推回床上，開始去解黃仁俊的腰帶。

「不許滅火，我可要好好看清仁俊的臉。」

羅渽民俊俏的臉龐有著不容抗拒的氣勢，黃仁俊只好乖乖躺著任他解衣。腰帶被鬆開，羅渽民便把黃仁俊的外衣及褻衣衣襟打開，黃仁俊害羞地別過頭去，任羅渽民爬到榻上把他壓住，嘴唇在他潤澤如玉的胸脯上遊走。

這種事，黃仁俊和羅渽民有在坊間閑逛時見過路邊不起眼的賣畫小攤賣過，藏到最裡面的畫有一張就是這種男女交歡的圖，攤主還笑著說要是喜歡，能給他們好價錢。當時羅渽民還笑著看黃仁俊，黃仁俊卻早就臉紅耳赤拉著人走了。

「別親了，好奇怪。」

黃仁俊扭動著身子，從乳尖傳遍全身的酥麻感刺激著他的神經，微涼的風從門縫吹來，黃仁俊卻滲著香汗，他雙手摸住羅渽民的髮髻發著抖，羅渽民如他的願放開嘴裡的動作，轉而抬頭又吻住他的粉嫩紅唇，一邊開始解他的褻褲。

待胯間軟肉被人握在手中有了要發硬的意思，黃仁俊才輕輕的推開羅渽民，他知道越掙扎羅渽民會越加快手上動作，便唯有閉著眼輕喘。俯身在黃仁俊頸間，一半沒有束起的長髮散落在床上傳來淡淡茉莉花香，勾住羅渽民的魂魄，使人皺眉下腹一緊。

「仁俊好香…我要命人給我送更多茉莉，我要把它們全都搬來月來殿。」

黃仁俊喜愛茉莉，沐浴喝茶都用茉莉花，長年累月的習慣使身上都帶著茉莉淡香。下身被大大滿足到腫脹充血，黃仁俊張著嘴的呼吸變得更急速，額上連鼻尖都冒著大大小小的汗珠，羅渽民伸出舌頭舔著黃仁俊的小臉，把泛香的汗水舔進嘴裡，最後把舌頭伸進黃仁俊的嘴裡把他的呼吸也吞下肚。

敏感的身體經不住折騰，腹部幾下抽搐，黃仁俊便發洩到羅渽民的手裡。  
羅渽民翻身下榻，取一旁的手帕擦手，一邊走回來時還一邊解開自己的腰帶放在地上，再次爬到床上的時候連褻褲都解掉了。

瞇著眼瞧見那發紅的粗長，黃仁俊本就發燙的臉變得更紅，像是抹了胭脂一樣。

伸手拿來床頭的一盒羊脂膏，那本是黃仁俊擦臉用的，現在被羅渽民掏出一大坨，抹在他自己硬脹半抬的欲望上來回磨擦。

分開了黃仁俊的腿，埋在白嫩臀肉之間有迷人的小皺褶，那裡在一年間不知接受過羅渽民多少次粗暴又溫柔的造訪，卻始終嬌艷動人，泛著誘人的淡粉，在羅渽民沾滿脂膏的手指伸進去時會乖乖地張開含住。

「嗯…」

黃仁俊咬住衣袖。縱然不是第一次，他仍為此感到十分的羞恥。羅渽民深情的眼眸裡全是黃仁俊，他滿手的羊脂膏，一邊為自己擼動，第二根手指就著膏液又輕鬆滑了進去。濕熱的腸壁一下子做把羊脂膏化成水，手指進出穴口時發出陣陣輕微的水聲，卻足以令殿內兩人聽得清清楚楚。

「仁俊好濕，明明是寡人的好皇后。」

荒淫無恥的話傳進黃仁俊的耳裡，羅渽民的聲線沉實又沒有溫度，像撥動古箏的弦，餘音震盪著黃仁俊的神經，後穴不自覺收緊，惹來羅渽民輕輕一笑。

他的皇后太迷人，只許他一個人看。

待第三根手指都能輕鬆進出，羅渽民性器上的羊脂膏全都溶化成黏液滴落在床上，他終於把手從不斷張合的森林裡抽出來。把人的腿重新分開，羅渽民跪著往前挪動，提住發燙黏膩的東西用力一頂，便把小皺褶瞬間輾平，深埋穴裡。

咬住衣袖的黃仁俊哼叫出聲。他的噪音很甜美，說話時溫柔悅耳，呻吟的時候更是令人為之發狂，柔情似水，整個人泛著光似的，就像住在月亮裡的神仙下凡，連天子都被他迷惑。

「仁俊，喊給我聽。」

羅渽民把身俯前靠近黃仁俊，他捉住黃仁俊瘦小的一雙手腕，把雙手壓在他頭的兩邊，下身輕輕抽出又重重地頂進，失去了衣袖的阻堵便忍不住叫出聲，細碎的音節一下一下的跟著羅渽民的動作從嘴裡蹦出，插深一點尾音便高一點長一點，抽出來便又聽到他倒吸著氣。

漂亮的臉蛋，被情欲薰得沉沉醉醉的眼神在羅渽民看來都是致命的。他開始發狠地進進出出，手指用力地掐住黃仁俊的手腕令他雙手有些發麻。然而體內源源不絕的快感更令人迷失，黃仁俊沒空去理麻痺的手，他把小腿交叉夾住羅渽民的腰身，以免身子被撞到越顛越上。

這舉動卻令羅渽民覺得黃仁俊還想要更多。  
於是他終於放開黃仁俊的手，讓黃仁俊把雙手撐在身後，自己的一雙前臂就架住黃仁俊的大腿，交合的地方因此而貼得更緊。

「太深了…嗚」  
黃仁俊沒束起的一半的頭髮黏住他汗濕的臉，有些還黏在他雪白的胸膛上。白衣裳掉了一邊的肩，畫面香艷到令羅渽民又硬了幾分。黃仁俊的睫毛泛著水氣，受情欲操控連看著羅渽民的眼神都是勾人的。

羅渽民的表情沒有笑意，盯著黃仁俊的三白眼裡充滿危險，像一頭正在追捕獵物的雄獅。這一年令他成熟不少，國王該有的氣勢此時徹底呈現，收斂笑容的羅渽民嘴角會不自覺地朝下，令黃仁俊輕輕發抖，心生畏懼又心動不已。

「說，誰是我的皇后？」

深度還沒來得及適應，加速的操弄又沒有節制，黃仁俊的呻吟漸漸變成嗚咽。本還掛在肩膀上的一邊衣袖也掉了下來，就像妓樓裡衣衫不整勾引男人的女人。腦裡一片空白，黃仁俊閉著眼睛任羅渽民不斷索求，聽到羅渽民的聲音又嚇了一跳發著抖，他本想無視這種羞人的問題，然而羅渽民竟伸手握住他半軟的欲望，姆指還惡劣地在敏感的鈴口處按壓，惹得黃仁俊睜開眼尖叫出聲。

「不要…那裡不要…！」  
「那你回朕的話。」

從來不用身份欺壓黃仁俊的羅渽民，偏偏喜歡在床榻上處處提醒黃仁俊在和誰苟且。顯然這種身份的壓迫很受用，黃仁俊看著羅渽民不同平日溫柔的樣子，竟怕了起來。

「是黃仁俊…啊…」

經已發洩過一次的欲望此刻被不斷折磨，卻只能流出透明蜜液。黃仁俊前端發痛，後穴卻被朝著敏感一點不斷攻擊，整個人都在抽搐發燙，呻吟哭喊早已放聲失控。

羅渽民聽到滿意的答案，換了個表情眼神柔和起來，他誇黃仁俊乖，手上的動作卻沒有停下的意思，一邊沖黃仁俊體內的小突起撞個不停，一邊繼續在頂端磨擦。

終於一聲尖叫，黃仁俊把稀薄的黏液射到自己小腹上。羅渽民溫柔地笑，捉住黃仁俊的手臂讓他重新躺回床上。他低頭落下一吻在黃仁俊的額上，提手拭去黃仁俊的眼淚，親著黃仁俊的鼻尖，下身卻不管不顧地攻城略地。

洶湧到黃仁俊後仰著頭，整個月來殿都是他的哭聲，任他求饒不斷，洞裡兇悍的傢伙都不曾憐惜。羅渽民操紅了眼，啃咬住黃仁俊的嘴唇不斷吸吮，像要把黃仁俊連骨吃進肚裡才安心。

直到黃仁俊推拒著羅渽民的手都已經無力地攤在榻上，雙腿想合都合不上了，羅渽民才抽出來腫脹的肉刃交代在手帕上。

＊

羅渽民用溫水濕布替黃仁俊擦身，擦乾淨就替他換一套乾淨衣裳，穿褻褲之前還不忘在那個未能合緊的紅腫穴口上抹上羊脂膏以作滋潤。

「回寢宮去睡吧，我一個人可以。」

黃仁俊哭完整張臉哪裡都紅彤彤的，窩在羅渽民的懷裡連推他的力氣都沒有。

「回寢宮也不是不行，你要和我一起睡。」

龍榻已經被荒廢很久，羅渽民每晚都會在月來殿抱住黃仁俊睡，有時候會像今晚激情，有時候卻是簡單聊天後入睡。

反正黃仁俊不願隨他去龍榻睡，他就賴在茉莉榻不走。

「你要封后嗎羅渽民？」

羅渽民差不多睡著了才聽到黃仁俊在懷裡說話。

把小身板抱緊，羅渽民揉撫著黃仁俊的長髮回答。

「應該要封的。」  
「但我的皇后只能是你，黃仁俊。」

「所以，這輩子都不封，皇后的稱號只屬於你。」

＊完＊


End file.
